battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Leafy/Gallery
Assets Leafy Icon.png Metal Leafy Body.png Football leafy body.png Poses Leafy.png Leafy 5 Revised.png Leafy 6.png Leafy 7 Revised.png Leafy 2CROP.png Leafy 9.png Leafy 14.png Leafy 11.png Leafy 4.png Leafy 8.png Leafy 10.png Leafy pic 99.png Leafy-Derp.png Leafy 12CROP.png Leafy 17.png Leafy 16.png Leafy(episode16).PNG Leafy fast running.png OLDleafy.png Leafy_Pose.png MetalLeafy.png metallyleafys.png Metallicleafy.png Leafy bfb.png Leafy intro 2.png Leafyy.png Leafyleafy.png Leafy_scaredlol.png Leafy BFB unturned.png K9U9.png Leafy in BFB 11.png leafyyouthere.png Leafy in BFB 11 .png Weefy.png Leafy crying.png D95ADD48-F363-4313-B28F-56FC6BC153CC.png Leafy eliminated.png Leafy worried.png Leafy yay.png Leafy nervous .png Leafy playing invisible tic tac toe.png Leafy_chart.png Leafy_hay.png Scenes Images 079.jpg Run.PNG Tipjar.png Snowball icon.PNG Firey saves Leafy using Snowballs Handglider .jpg HA! NO DOWNLOAD!.PNG|"Pencil! Don't tell me you just killed Firey!" Leaf.PNG Leaf and tb.PNG Leaf and fire.PNG bubble and leaf.PNG Voteleafy22.PNG icy,leafy and needle.PNG|"Let's all go TOGETHER!" leafy.PNG image.clapleafy.jpg|"Yaaay! Woohoo!" Image.metal6.jpg Image.metal5.jpg image.ICY!.jpg lrc.PNG Gelatin kills Leafy.png images_056.jpg images_347.jpg images_099.jpg Leafy the football .jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.24.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.21.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.07.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.24.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.15.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.08.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.23.40 PM.png Star.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.02.26 PM.png Cake.jpg Pie explodesin.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.36.51 PM.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.06.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.08.png|"And... catch this frisbee!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.10.png|"NOOOOOOO!!!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.27.20.png Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Leafy in BFDI's third anniversary. Leaf.png|Leafy (known as "Leaf") in the game "Tidepool" Tb in the g´s.png Capture117.PNG Capture115.PNG Capture112.PNG Capture105.PNG Capture104.PNG Capture99.PNG Capture95.PNG Capture93.PNG Capture152.PNG Capture151.PNG Capture146.PNG Leafy on wanted sign.png Ithinkitmeans.jpg its-a-football-o.gif JC0L85e.gif Which rhymes the Rice Cake!.png MetalLeafyIsHere.PNG bfdi-scene-5-o.gif Leafy about to stab Coiny and Fries.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-19_at_6.42.56_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-19_at_6.53.18_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-19_at_6.55.18_PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.57.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.57.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.58.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.59.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.00.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.01.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.02.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.03.25 PM.png PinSavingLeafy.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 5.57.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.00.43 PM.png|"NEEDLE!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.14.44 PM.png Squashygrapepuzzle.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.56 PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_6.23.40_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_6.24.48_PM.png 7ad3f225eab54894df7068f88133b93a.jpg|"We choose Golf Ball!" Capture168.PNG Capture169.PNG IMG_1285.PNG Climbingwall.jpg Screenshot_2014-08-30-19-26-14.png Capture146.PNG Netlosers.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-22_at_3.36.51_PM.png Hqdefault-05.jpg Final17talk.png Cyanide.png Strawberrycakecookin.png Crazy Leafy.png|"Well, I guess it ALL WORKS OUT!" 485841_120300834767938_1110288776_n.jpg LeafyHoldingAYoyleberry.png Capture151.PNG Capture152.PNG Capture276.PNG Capture288.PNG Working_Out.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.15.42_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.16.21_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.35.02_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.42.37_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.43.19_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.45.37_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.52.28_AM.png Capture154.PNG Capture238.PNG Capture240.PNG Leafywithmap.jpg|"Blue skidoo, we can too!" Needy slap Leafy.PNG Tic tac toe.PNG LW.PNG Spongy4leafy.png Rocky4leafy.png HA! NO DOWNLOAD!.PNG Leaf and fire.PNG Leaf and tb.PNG Knipsel.jpg Leafy.PNG Squashy Grapes on their skiis.PNG Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.36.51 PM.png yoyle metal.png Choose tb.png Thats the worst4.png Well....jpg Quiet down.png Flshback.png Leafy throw.png Capture49.PNG Capture116.PNG Capture94.PNG Capture128.PNG Capture127.PNG 640px-BFDI25.jpg Capture119.PNG There'sacatch.jpg Screen Shot 2018-03-22 at 6.37.42 PM.png Capture266.PNG Capture259.PNG Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG Hurtful.PNG Pin and Bubble vs Leafy.jpeg Leafy captured.jpeg Round 1 Leafy and Bubble.jpg MetalLeafyIsHere.PNG MetalLeafyIDFB.PNG Leafyicyandblocky.PNG Bandicam 2017-04-20 20-42-06-215.jpg Like a pro.png Firey Eraser Leafy Ice Cube BFDI 15.jpg Crisp.png Pencil and Leafy.png NewLeafy.PNG Screen Shot 2017-09-23 at 1.20.27 PM.png Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Leafy and Bubble Scream.jpg Leafy and Ice Cube BFDI 2.jpg Firey and Leafy Falling.jpg TheLeafyDetectorIsADeadlyLaser.png|“BLHBLHBLHBLHBLHBLHBLH” Well I love you.png LeafyWereAllCool.png Leafys long legs.png LeafyLovesIcyFriesBraceletyFanny.png BFBCast.png LeafyHugsRoboty.png LeafyAssistsPeople.png Ehehee.png Chrome 2017-11-05 09-44-16.png CloudyTeamName.png Beep.PNG Leafy the hapy.png Bulleh!.png Hewwo leaft owo.PNG|"Well, your true calling is to bring jawbreakers to our team." Cloudy being puffed up by a Jawbreaker.jpg Screenshot (13).png Leafy say.png Ohnoe.jpg Leafy TeamIcon.png|Leafy's voting icon Beep's Elimination.jpg doodadoo dodo odsodos.png i cant type.png i trust her.png leafy speech.png shocked leafy 2.png Leafy in Bottom 2 with David.jpg LEAFYISDEADANDWEKILLEDHER.png Its not that bad.png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-11-13-036.jpg hfdjfhsdjsd.png FREE TIME!!!!.png LOOK AT HER LEGS.png bandicam 2018-04-28 13-21-26-591.png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-11-59-011.jpg HEY REMEMBER SWEET TOOTH.png shesh.png her clique.....png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-12-21-163.jpg allianshe.png The hurting the healing the loving.png so,.png really quiet yeah.png oh she KNOWS.png|"Wonderful!" Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-13-12-949.jpg|"Look, I'm sorry about slipping up before..." dont you know what i think of the cats meOOoOOoW.png|"...I promise I'll be more trusting of my teammates next time." leafy! let me copy please.png oh question mark.png hi wall. nice to see you again.png leafys favourite number is wholesome from what i can read!!!.png|"I'm back in?" why,.png owowowowo.png leafy thats a lot of fluffin votes.png|"I could cry tears of joy!" SHE RUINED HER LOVE LETTER!!!!.png shes gonna munch shes gonna crunch.png oh shti the sequel.png Oh my god i just remembered the four cake i made.... it was terrifying.png pencil screaming. but music.png Four,.png YSE DEAR VIEWERS CAME UP.png Ughghhg i love pokeys style.png Jhdfjkjks ive ran out of things to say. pokey Good.png WINKY!!!!! and then SMIIIIILE.png Pin!.png Alliance,.png Remember.png AND YOU TWO!!!.png Im so.png GOOD SCREENSHOT.png Non è come sembra.png Hey guys look at leafys hand.png h leafy.png u leafy.png weafy the sequel.png YAAAAY.png Lets all admire needle.png angery leafy.jpg|Leafy in the thumbnail of a stream by Satomi. Ugh i just thought of how much bfb as a whole will take to make and now im so happy.png i wuv weafy.png bwep.png i just remembered 1 2 oatmeal.png wait so did eggy beat her.png OBJECTION.png YIKES.png h...........png look at leafy......png Why is she feeling guilty.....png this title is outdated so im changing it weeoo.png Screenshot 2018-11-14 at 5.06.31 PM.png|Leafy's Voting Icon (EXIT) Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries